Blood of Kagome's
by FoxFire24
Summary: Kagome takes chase after something that calls out to her blood. She doesn't know what it is. And in the meantime Sesshomaru and InuYasha looks for Lady Sesshomaru's mother who has gone missing. Who are these time travelers who call their selves X-Men? Is Kagome even HUMAN? or is she one of these ...Mutants?


Kagome was running through the wood. There was something up ahead. She didn't know what it was but what ever it was, it was calling to her. She could hear her friends fallowing behind her calling her name. But she couldn't stop, she had to keep going. A shining light apeared ahead of her that told her that she was getting close to the end of the trees.

Kagome broke there the trees and into the sun light. She bleanked a few times to aguist to the bright light. She looked to see what was there in front of her and stopped died in her tracks. What was something like that be doing here in the Futal Aera, Norrocu couldn't be behind it, something like this belonged in her time peareid.

She was looking up at a huge metal dome like building that was at least three or four stories tall if not taller. The windows were small and round like you can find on an old ships and when the doors open they would slide into the walls. Kagome walked up to the building, there was something in there that was calling out to her. It felt like it was sad and it was crying. She didn't know what it was but she had to find out.

By the time she knocked on the doors when Songgo, Muroku, Shippo, and InuYasha cought up with her.

"Kagome, what has gotten into you?" ask InuYasha.

"Kagome is something wrong?" asked Shippo.

"What is this thing?" asked Songgo.

"Where are we?" asked the Muroku.

But she didn't even notic that they were there but she knocked on the doors again as she muttered "Please open please." But still no answer. So she was trying to force the doors open by trying to fit her fingers in the crack that was between the two metal doors and pulled as hard as she could but they just wouldn't budge.

"Move out of my way." said a ice cold voice that sounded like Sesshomaru.

All but InuYasha moved away from the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"It isn't any of you bussiness, brother. Now move." said Sesshomaru as he pulled out his sword Tokijin.

InuYasha moved out of the way and Sesshomaru swung his Tokijin a couple of times and he put his sword back into it sheath. They stood there for a moment and the door fell to peaces on the ground.

Sesshomaru walked in like owned the place. No one seemed to want to fallow him. But what ever was calling to Kagome's blood was to strong, so she ran in to find it. She ran up behind Sesshomaru then she tripped over her own two feet and started to fall but Sesshomaru turned and caught her around the middle and lifted her back to her feet. Kagome muttered a thank you to him and together they cuntinued to walk forther in to the dome building.

"What are you and my brother looking for?"

"InuYasha isn't looking for anything, it's me. I feel like there is something in here that is calling to me. To my blood. I can't ignor it, the feeling is to strong."

"I see! After I find my mother I will help you find the thing that calls you."

"Your mother!?" said InuYasha. Who was behind them.

"Yes, we are close by where she lives. I desided that Rin should meet her. So I took Rin over to my mother's home, but she wasn't there and there were several sentes I didn't regunise, and I fallowed them and my mother's sentes here."

"Why didn't you say so. After my mother died, it was your mother who took me in till I was old enough to take care of my self." said InuYasha with anger in his voice.

Sesshomaru ignored him.

"I'd be more then happy to help you find your mother."

"I thank you but I have to say no. When something calls to someones blood it can destracted them from everything else. If the call destracts you I am not sure if I can protect you."

"But I wish to help you."

"I know, and now it doesn't look like you have a choose now." said Sesshomaru as he raced his claws and alowing his poison leace from them.

Kagome looked ahead of them and sew that there was a small group of people standing in front of them blocking their path.

They were all young teens, the first one was a boy of the age 19 with short messy brown hair and some kind of visors over his eyes and was wearing dark blue spandex suit with a red X on his shoulder. Next to him was a woman bout 18, she was floating in the air with her long red hair floating around her face and she was wearing a green spandex suit with a red pheonix on the front and a red X on her shoulder as well. The next one was another girl of the age of 16, her meddeam leagth brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she had a black spandex suit with a lavender V that went from her shoulders down to her belts and on her silver belt buckle was a red X. The forth and final person was a young boy of the age of 15 maybe, he was covered blue fur with a long tail and he was wearing a black and red spandex suit.

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. Mutints! Other mutents! But she was after something and Sesshomaru needed to find his mother. She placed a hand on Sesshomaru to tell him to let her try first and stepped forward. The three that wasn't covered in fur looked American so maybe she should try english. She just hoped that she didn't mess up, its been forever sents she spoke in those words.

"Hello my name is Kagome. I'm sorry that we bardged in but its importent. My friend's mother has gone missing and he followed her scent here, and I can feel something in here that is calling out to my blood."

The group seemed to relax a bit and looked at eachother.

"Hello my name is Cyclops this is Pheonix, Shadowcat, and Nightcrawler."

"You must be talking about Lady " asked the older boy. When he spoke it came out in both English and Japanes.

"Will you let him see her?"

"Of corse. She is our guest not of our captive." said the younger girl.

"Do you know what has been calling you?" asked the older on of the girls'.

"No I do not. So with your promision, my I look around?"

"Yeah you can and I will be happy to show you around."

Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru who nooded and she agreed. The red hair girl and the boy with visers over his eyes took Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and Shippo to where Sesshomaru's mother was and the boy with the fur showed Kagome, Sanggo, Kirara, and Miroku around the dome building in serch of what was calling for Kagome.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did but you can ask another one."

"Your clothes tell me that your not from this time, so what year are you from?"

"I'm from the 21st centry."

"Wow but what year?"

"2004 and you?"

"2004."

"So how did you all get here?"

"This building is a time manchine. We can travel through time as long as we are in side it."

"That's amazing."

"Yeah my friend Forge is a super ginuis. He can build anything."

"That is amazing." said Sango.

Kagome and Nightcrawler looked around and sew that Sango and Miroku were stairing at a TV screen that was in the wall. It had the five of them on the screen. The Miroku rased his hand and waved it as the Miroku on the screen did the same thing.

"It's a Security Cam Screen. It shows what it sees." said Nightcrawler.

"What an encredible thing. How does it work?" asked Miroku.

"I don't know I've never got into lectronics." said Kagome but then she frozed.

"What is it Kagome?"asked Sango.

"I can feel it, it's close.' said Kagome as she took off running.

"Wait up your heading straight to the Danger Room. If its on line you can be killed in there!" yelled Nightcrawler as he and the others ran after her.

"I don't care. I need to find it now."

Kagome kept on running till she came up to two more heavy metal doors but these two openned for her as she aproted it. The feeling of her blood boiled in her vains got stronger. Kagome ran in to the room and regreted it almost right away.

A steel tenticle rapped its self around Kagome's waist and lefted her off the ground. It squeezed her tightly making her gasp in pain. But then abig muscaled man in a yellow spandex suit with black stripes jumped up and using his long claws that seemed to come out between his nuckles slashed through the cable. Kagome started to fall back to the ground but the man swooped her in to his arms and he landed on his feet.

"Thank you." said Kagome as he placed her back down.

"What are you doing here?" asked the man who sounded angry.

Kagome looked at the man. He seemed to be the sorce of her feelings.

"Who are you?"

"Don't you regunize your on father Kagome." said the man as he took off his mask.

"Logan you didn't tell me you had a kid." said Nightcrawler as he and Kagome's friends came in to the Danger Room.

Kagome just stood there stairing at the man that was her father then she openned her mouth to say something. But her blood went from boiling to blazing. The pain of her blood turning in to fire was over welming and she fell to the ground past out cold. 


End file.
